


I fiori, dalle tue lacrime

by macosa



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macosa/pseuds/macosa
Summary: Dal prompt"Lacrime - Moomins, sta arrivando l'inverno"





	I fiori, dalle tue lacrime

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa alla Summer Bingo challenge indetta [dal gruppo Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/)  
Il prompt è "Lacrime".

Le foglie rosse che volavano trasportate dal freddo vento del nord facevano presagire l'arrivo di un nuovo inverno.

Moomintroll le guardava e sospirava, amareggiato.

Ormai avrebbe dovuto esserci abituato.

Ogni inverno, Moomintroll, come ogni Moomin che si rispetti, andava in letargo. Dormiva tutto l'inverno e si risvegliava all'inizio della primavera.

Ogni inverno, il suo migliore amico Snufkin, come ogni Mumrik che si possa definire tale, coglieva al volo l'opportunità di passare del tempo in solitudine e, invece di andare in letargo, preferiva viaggiare verso climi più caldi.

La valle dei Moomin rimaneva addormentata, come la maggior parte dei suoi abitanti, sepolta da una spessa coperta di neve.

E Moomintroll non sarebbe stato sveglio per soffrire la solitudine, eppure... Eppure era sempre così.

Snufkin andava via e il cuoricino del nostro piccolo Troll si spaccava in due, immancabilmente.

"Promettimi almeno che starai attento", disse Moomintroll a Snufkin, un fresco pomeriggio d'autunno.

Snufkin non distolse nemmeno lo sguardo dalla piccola figura di legno che stava intagliando, mentre ridacchiava.

"Ma certo, amico mio, non ti preoccupare. Conosco la strada come le mie tasche".

Il peso sul cuore di Moomintroll non si dissipò. Vedere l'amico così tranquillo era una conferma in più che sarebbe partito.

"Sì, ma sai...", balbettò il Troll, cercando parole che avrebbero potuto invogliare Snufkin a restare. "Nella valle dei Moomin non succede mai nulla di brutto, c'è sempre pace, anche d'inverno. Non sai mai che pericoli potresti incontrare quando ti allontani".

Snufkin sospirò e smise di intagliare.

I peli della coda di Moomintroll si rizzarono. Che avesse detto qualcosa di troppo?

"Viaggio da tanti anni e ormai ho un certo fiuto per riconoscere le strade più sicure. Davvero, non ti preoccupare".

Prima che Moomintroll potesse dire qualcosa, Snufkin si alzò.

"Credo di dover tornare alla mia tenda, per questa sera", disse, in tono piatto.

Dopo un debole ciao da parte di Moomintroll, il Mumrik girò i tacchi e si dirisse verso la propria tenda, a pochi passi dalla sponda del fiume dove era stato seduto prima.

Moomintroll non provò neppure a raggiungerlo. Sapeva che Snufkin desiderava stare da solo, e in cuor suo sapeva anche di averlo innervosito, con le sue continue proteste.

A Snufkin piaceva stare da solo durante l'inverno, ed era ora che Moomintroll lo accettasse, anche se faceva male. Comportandosi così, da egoista, avrebbe solo reso le cose più difficili per Snufkin e per sé stesso.

Eppure faceva male. Faceva male lo stesso.

Perché, si chiese, faceva così male?

Sapere che Snufkin stava camminando al freddo e alle intemperie, mentre Moomintroll se ne stava al calduccio sotto le coperte.

Sapere che Snufkin avrebbe potuto incontrare qualche belva feroce durante il tragitto, o avrebbe potuto ammalarsi, o ancora chissà cosa... Mentre Moomintroll stava al sicuro in casa sua, protetto dal resto del mondo.

Perché faceva così male?

Non gli mancavano allo stesso modo Sniff o Little My, eppure si separava anche da loro ogni inverno. Forse, sapere che anche loro erano al sicuro in letargo lo tranquillizzava?

Non gli mancava allo stesso modo Snorkmaiden, la bella fanciulla con cui giocava ai fidanzati.

I veri fidanzati piangevano, quando si separavano? Anche se andavano soltanto in letargo?

Dal cuore già rotto del povero Troll, ancora più dolorante dopo questi pensieri, sgorgarono calde lacrime.

Questa fu la risposta ai dubbi di Moomintroll.

Le lacrime, pesanti, scivolavano sul prato e Moomintroll sentiva il loro sapore salato mentre cercava con tutte le sue forze di non singhiozzare, senza riuscirci.

Fa male perché amo Snufkin, pensò.

Forse non gli restava niente da fare che accettare queste lacrime e il loro dolore.

  
***

  
Snufkin non dormì bene, quella notte.

Aveva sentito i singhiozzi di Moomintroll, eppure non era uscito dalla tenda.

Sdraiato nel suo sacco a pelo, mordendosi le labbra e rigirandosi alla luce del sole che veniva da fuori, in quel momento provava una certa antipatia sia per il Troll che per sé stesso.

Moomintroll... Perché faceva sempre così?

Ogni anno la stessa storia. E dire che non era neanche sveglio, a preoccuparsi di Snufkin? Se la dormiva della grossa per tutto il tempo, eppure si comportava sempre come se la partenza di Snufkin lo ferisse personalmente.

Snufkin non era egoista, ad andarsene ogni inverno. Vero?

Nossignore, no, si disse. Sono semplicemente un Mumrik, ed è nella mia natura voler stare soli. Non è giusto che io mi sacrifichi per far piacere a qualcuno, quando già sono al suo fianco per quasi tutto l'anno.

Però, si disse, almeno...

Almeno avrebbe potuto consolare il suo pianto, la sera prima.

Anche per Moomintroll era un sacrificio, alla fin fine. Era strano che da due specie così incompatibili come i Moomin e i Mumrik sarebbero nati un giorno due migliori amici così legati.

Non lo voglio perdere, pensò il Mumrik. Il primo giorno di primavera sarò di nuovo qui.

Questi pensieri furono interrotti da un grido.

"Snufkin! Vieni a vedere".

Era la voce di Moomintroll.

Combattuto tra la voglia di riscattarsi e la restante antipatia che ancora aveva dal giorno prima, il Mumrik si alzò controvoglia e uscì dalla tenda.

"Cosa c'è, Moomin-", ma la voce gli morì in gola.

Per qualche ragione, la breve distanza tra la sua tenda e la riva del fiume era ricoperta di fiori.

Moomintroll glieli stava indicando, a bocca aperta.

"Guarda qui cosa è successo!"

Ed entrambi rimasero a fissare lo spettacolo insolito davanti a loro: fiori dai mille colori, sorti tutti intorno nell'arco di una sera.

Come era possibile?

Snufkin si accovacciò per vederne uno da vicino. Non riconosceva la forma dei petali né il modo in cui sembravano scintillare di tutti i colori dell'arcobaleno.

"Incredibile".

"Snufkin", disse Moomintroll, "Hai per caso piantato qualche seme raro, da queste parti?"

"No, io non ho fatto nulla".

Il Mumrik si portò una zampa alle labbra e rifletté.

A un certo punto, saltò in piedi e prese le zampe di Moomintroll tra le sue.

"Sei stato tu, Moomin".

"Io? Ma non ho piantato proprio nulla", fece il Troll, con aria confusa, ma non distogliendo lo sguardo da Snufkin.

"Sono state le tue lacrime".

Moomintroll rizzò le orecchie per la sorpresa.

"Oh... Mi dispiace, mi comporto sempre come un bambino".

"Dispiace a me", disse Snufkin, "Ti ho sentito piangere, ma non ho fatto nulla per consolarti".

Senza lasciarli le zampe, Snufkin sentì ancora gli ingranaggi del proprio cervello che giravano.

Ricordava una storia del genere.

"Tanto tempo fa", si mise a raccontare, "Una vecchia signora in un posto lontano che avevo visitato mi disse che, in certe circostanze, dei fiori arcobaleno nascono dalle lacrime di una persona addolorata... Una persona addolorata per..."

Fece una pausa e abbassò lo sguardo. Moomintroll lo vide arrossire.

"Addolorata per...", gli occhi di Snufkin tornarono a guardare quelli di Moomintroll, "la partenza del proprio amore".

Fu il turno del Troll di arrossire.

Entrambi rimasero in silenzio per un po, guardando le proprie zampe ancora intreccate.

I fiori, tutti intorno a loro, oscillavano lentamente al vento.

Moomintroll ruppe il silenzio.

"Parti, Snufkin. Anche se farà male. Non voglio tenerti intrappolato qui, o renderti qualcosa che non sei. Sopporterò".

Il Mumrik annuì.

"Tornerò il primo giorno di primavera, te lo prometto".

Si staccò da lui e colse un fiore.

"Ne prendo uno, per il mio viaggio. Così, in un certo senso, ti avrò con me".

Ne colse uno anche Moomintroll.

"E io terrò questo vicino al mio letto, durante il letargo".

Snufkin annuì di nuovo.

"Anch'io sento la tua mancanza, quando vado via, Moomin".

La sua voce tremò nell'ultima parola.

"Anch'io piango, ogni tanto, sai? Quando sono via".

Una lacrima scivolò rapida sulla sua guancia, ma Moomintroll la notò ugualmente.

"Snufkin".

"Ma in fondo", riprese Snufkin, "Non c'è niente di male nelle lacrime. Dico bene?"

Il Mumrik gli rivolse il sorriso più bello che il Troll avesse mai visto.

Moomintroll sorrise a sua volta.

"Sì".


End file.
